Missing
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: Roxas finds out Axel is moving. What happens? AkuRoku, hinted Zemyx. For the awesome Ramen-is-my-goddes


**this is a birthday present for my beloved ramen-is-my-goddes  
happy birthday sweetie, even though I'm really late with it xD**

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Dedication - isn't this obvious? To Ramen

Thanks to Sambox also

Enjoy

**Missing**

I didn't want him to go. We had been going out a few times me and Axel. Maybe I should add that my name is Roxas. I'm a high school junior, Axel is a year older than me, and soon to graduate and leave for college. A college almost 650 miles away. The worst part was that he hadn't even told me about this yet. I read it in his online journal, and when we met, he didn't say a word about it. It was just like nothing was different.

I sat in my room, playing with my miniature hamsters and watched them run in their hamster wheel. I had two of them and I just bought them. They're hyperactive and super adorable, but enough rambling about them and back to the main story.

Yesterday when I found out about Axel moving, I cried myself to sleep. Today in school, Sora asked me what was wrong. I said I must be fine since my heart's still beating. I know; I've listened to too much _White Stripes _lately. Sora just looked at me at my words and said that I looked sad. I said I was sad, I am sad, because Axel is moving, and I started to cry again. Sora just hugged me for a long time and rubbed my blond spikes, messing with. But right then, I didn't really mind.

He is a nice friend, and an awesome brother. Yes, brother. Twin brother to be exact. The only thing that makes us different is our hair. Where I'm blond, he's brunet, where his hair is spiky, mine's just ruffled. Otherwise we look pretty alike.

Anyway, I'm gonna meet Axel tomorrow with my friend Zexion. Axel was gonna bring a friend too; to set his friend and Zexion up.

I cuddled up under my cover and relaxed to the sound of my hamsters playing with their wheel that made squeaky sounds. A light knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Who is it?"

"_It's Sora… Can I come in?"_

"Sure, come in." The door opened and my brother came in, dressed in his pyjamas or rather lack thereof. He closed the door behind him and sank down on my bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of long soft cotton pants. His eyes were on me a long time before he finally talked.

"How are you feeling now?" I played with the top of my cover, tilting my head to the side.

"I try not to think too much about it." Sora nodded.

"You'll meet someone new…" My smile probably looked somewhat real, but on the inside I was breaking down. Yes, I would probably meet someone some time. And that was not really my problem. My problem was the fact that I'm really, really shy, and Axel actually easy to talk too.

"It's just that he hasn't told me… That's what hurts me more, that I had to find out through his online journal." Sora's hand found my knee and he gently stroked it.

"It might be hard for him too, you know. Maybe he has feelings for you, and therefore it's hard on him to tell you." I felt the warmness of tears in my eyes and my gaze fell on my cover and I bit my lip.

"I don't know… I can't read people." Sora looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go to sleep now. You look tired." I nodded.

"Nighty Bro.."

"Night." Sora rose and left the room before I pulled up the covers again and tried to fall asleep.

--

Somehow I must've fallen asleep yesterday because I woke up by my alarm clock beeping and I slowly rose from my bed and walked off to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed. I changed clothes three times before I was satisfied and walked off to the bus. It was a wait of a few minutes before the bus showed up. The trip itself took about 45 minutes so I half slept on the way, my iPod plugged in playing random music.

--

Zexion and I met up in the central part of town and walked around before Axel called and said he was on his way. We waited by one of the big malls and all of a sudden a pair of hands were laid over my eyes. I got loose and turned around, only to find Axel standing there, a spunky blond standing behind him.

"Hey. Roxas with friend, meet Demyx." The blond behind him jumped forward and waved happily.

"Hey!"

--

The day went past quickly and we sat in the ice cream bar, we had finished our ice creams an hour ago or so, but we sat there and talked anyway. It had been really hard on me to be so close to Axel, without him knowing my feelings, and me knowing he was leaving. I tried not to be sad or bitter but I was really starting to have had enough.

I collected my stuff.

"Well, this has been fun, but now I really need to get home to my hamsters. They at least don't have any plans on leaving without telling me." I gave Axel a meaningful gaze and rose.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" I met Zexion's eyes.

"Nothing. Bye" I quickly left the shop and walked out to my school that was just next to the ice cream bar.

--

Back in the shop an awkward silence laid after I left. Zexion started to rise.

"I think I'm gonna go and find Roxas and talk to him." Axel stopped the slate-haired boy.

"Don't. I'll do it; it's my fault anyway. Do you know where he is?"

"The school is next to this building, he's probably there somewhere." Axel nodded and rose before he walked out of the small bar and walked towards the school. He saw me where I sat on a bench outside the entrance; the sun shining in my eyes, a cigarette in between my fingers. Slowly he sat down next to me, lit a cigarette and looked out over the school yard.

"I think we need to talk…" I took a drag from my cigarette.

"Oh, about what?" I was not gonna bring this up; it was up to him now.

"I guess you found out about me leaving." I nodded.

"When did you plan on telling me this? When did you plan to fill me in on what's going on and stop pretending nothing's changed?" Axel looked like something hit him and gazed down on the ground, counting the stones.

"I am sorry…" My gaze was glued on a house in the distance.

"I fell in love with you, you know… You were so easy to talk to, you seemed so honest, and I really liked you. Not only liked, but I still do. I've just been crying for two days now since I found out. I really don't want you to go, but I know there's nothing I can do about it." He should only know what it took from me to tell him this; tears now fell freely down my cheeks. I felt Axel's gaze on me from the side but I ignored it and rose.

"And now, after I've completely made a fool out of myself, I'm gonna go now. I don't think we should meet anymore. We can talk but give me some time." I started walking, but I didn't get that far before a pair of arms was around me.

"I am sorry Roxas, I really am. I… I feel the same about you, but I really want to go." I wanted nothing more than to turn around and forget everything but I just couldn't.

"Roxas… It's still a month before I go, we still got some time. Let's see what happens?" I took a deep breath and felt the tears before I nodded.

"Yeah." I turned around and finally let his arms enclose me.

I'm not too proud of it, it's a little short and goes a little too fast for my liking xD  
Anyway please leave a review but no flames

KTHNXBYE xD

Emelee


End file.
